


End of the Queen's Reign

by Cornholio4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anti Chloe, Drabble, Not chloe bourgeois friendly, Oneshot, Queen Wasp AU, Queen Wasp salt, chloe salt, ml salt fic, salt fic, seriously why is this so rare?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: What if after losing the Miraculous in Queen Wasp; Chloe faces consequences of having intentionally caused a train to go out of control?Oneshot.





	End of the Queen's Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I am all for Lila salt stories and I can tolerate Chloe in there in a positive role but why are there not so many Chloe Salt stories? I found a few Alya ones and ones for the whole class (with them acting like Chloe but when you are following Chameleon what do you expect, still blacklisting that episode) but not so many anti Chloe stories?

Chloe Bourgeois huffed as she was escorted to the school premises by the police officers in charge of her house arrest; the situation was ridiculous; utterly ridiculous.

She had been de-Evilized as Queen Wasp and had the Bee Miraculous taken from her by Ladybug. Ladybug looked like she wanted to be sympathetic but there was coldness to her expression as she turned her back on her, not having any words to say to her.

She was furious and upset about it all; she was ranting about how unfair it was and how she could expect more disapproval from her mother afterwards.

However when she got to the streets she found herself surrounded by the police officers who insisted that she come with her. She rebuked them and tried to go past but was prevented; she asked if they knew who her parents was but then was harshly told she better cooperate because she was in enough trouble as it was.

She was taken aback and taken to the station where her parents were called and she found the shocking news: the passengers and staff of the train from the recent incident (including the driver she had intentionally used the powers of the Miraculous against) were now pressing charges against her for almost getting them killed in a class action lawsuit!

It was hard to argue against with the TV footage of her not even trying to deny it to Ladybug and Chat Noir. However the case was muddy as one of the reasons why they didn’t know how to approach the case was that they didn’t have the Bee Miraculous as evidence.

However she got into more trouble in the ensuing investigation.

The police and officials had learned of several incidents where Chloe abused being the Mayor’s daughter to get what she wanted and to escape punishment for several incidents of bullying.

There were statements from classmates about how she used the influence to not receive the punishment given to the students for a false fire alarm. There was a statement from Adrien Agreste who sheepishly admitted that Chloe said it was her to him. Chloe was not pleased her childhood friend would tattle on her like this.

Similar incidents and Roger Raincomprix had excused himself from the investigation so he could offer his own testimonial of how Mayor Bourgeois had fired him because he refused to arrest one of her classmates that Chloe had accused of stealing her broach without evidence.

Said classmate was a long suffering bullying victim and her parents were those whose lives were at risk from the train incident.

The story hit the media and now Mayor Bourgeois was facing public scrutiny that his political rivals were more than happy to take advantage of, he was known for his own mudslinging and was unable to offer defences against it all. It was expected he could be given no confidence by the City Council or would have to resign himself.

Not to mention there were protests at the Mayor’s hotel; Jagged Stone had directly stated he was checking out of it and going to find another one. He held Marinette Dupain-Cheng in regard for his album cover design and his glasses design; he didn’t want to associate with someone who would protect a bully that not only targeted but almost got her family killed.

The only bright spot was that her mother was staying in Paris for the time being; wanted to help sort out the drama her family was in but even then it mostly consisted of more of her remarks about her and her father.

During the case against her Chloe was able to go to school and leave the house but only under strict house arrest. The school staff was told to keep an eye on her and document any incidents involving her.

She was met with scorn from her fellow classmates and some were actually smirking; especially Alya Cesaire. Sabrina was keeping her distance having had enough when Chloe began snapping at her when she tried her best to console her. She could not believe it; especially since she was counting on her finish a big project for school.

She was shocked when Sabrina walked out on her and had said “dad said that I should stay clear from you but I wanted to give you another chance.........”

Sabrina was seen giving another try at making Marinette her best friend and Marinette was more than happy to welcome her in her circle of friends even if others were not so keen.

Marinette’s reaction to her was the most infuriating to her. She did not look at her with too much scorn or anger even if it was there. It had some smugness to it but it was mostly pity at her. How dare she pity her after all she had done to her. Stupid Dupain-Cheng being on the moral high ground; wasn’t it enough that her mother probably wished she was her daughter instead of Chloe?

Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous............


End file.
